


Drachennacht

by Deonara2012



Category: Boyfriend (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to keep your head when the rest of the group is not... exactly themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drachennacht

The practice room door closed behind DongHyun, but he stood in the middle of the room, going over the information he'd just gotten. Eventually the unusual silence of the room intruded on his thoughts, and he looked up.

Five Chinese dragons looked back at him, in jewel tones of red, green, purple, blue, and black, not too long, maybe six feet. He stared at them, then stepped back once, twice…. And the black one darted around him and blocked the door. Other than that, they watched him, much like he watched them, wary and scared.

Finally, he found his voice. "Where are my friends?"

The red dragon opened its mouth as if to speak, then closed it again, looking sheepish.

The expression was SO familiar, and DongHyun spun to look at the black dragon again. The way it stood, blocking the door, looked familiar enough to feed the thought he couldn't shake. He turned back around to study the other three dragons, noting the way they stood, reacted to each other. After a moment, he turned around again to the black dragon. It made him feel completely idiotic, but the idea wouldn't let him go. Finally, he managed to get out, "HyunSung-ah, what happened?"

The surprised and hopeful expression on the dragon merely cemented it, and DongHyun wavered and sat down because his legs wouldn't hold him. He rested his forehead on his knees and just tried to breathe. How in the world had this happened?

Something brushed his hair at the nape of his neck - breath, he thought - and then a weight rested on his shoulder. After a moment, both disappeared, and he knew, all too well, what had happened. Minwoo (green dragon) had been at his nape, KwangMin (purple dragon) on his shoulder, and HyunSung had chased them off. Except it had happened in silence, without the usual arguments or protests, and instead of the squeak of tennis shoes, he heard the clack of claws. DongHyun squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He _knew_ that JungMin sat in front of him, looking worried, and he didn't want to look up and see a red dragon instead of his vocalist. And YoungMin (blue) paced, but he could only hear the clicks of claws.

DongHyun didn't know how long he sat there when the clicks of YoungMin's pacing grew quieter and… higher. YoungMin came closer, and then something pricked DongHyun's hand. He looked up to see a tiny - like the size of a Chihuahua tiny - blue-dragon-YoungMin. Startled, he stared at it (him) in utter disbelief. "Well, if you can go smaller, can you go human?" he finally blurted.

YoungMin didn't answer, didn't even try. He looked at DongHyun a moment, then, easy as a cat, clawed his way up DongHyun's sleeve and settled across his shoulders.

Okay. No point in freaking out any more; he had to deal with this. He straightened up and turned to face the rest of them, beckoning JungMin to join them. He waited until the red dragon settled down with the rest. "Can you all go this small?" He gestured to YoungMin.

They all looked at him blankly - he couldn't read dragon faces as well as the human faces - and he sighed. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to spend the night here. There's no way I can just walk out of here with five mythological beings and expect to make it home - or anywhere - without losing one or all of you. But if you can be smaller, like YoungMin, then we can work something out."

They all considered his words, apparently, then shrank down to approximately the same size as the little blue.

Thank goodness.

His relief only lasted until YoungMin made the first sound he'd heard from any of them, a mocking hiss he could almost put words to. The next moment, KwangMin launched himself at his twin, knocking YoungMin off DongHyun's shoulders. After a stunned minute of watching them twist together in a physical manifestation of their all-too-familiar arguments, DongHyun grabbed each by his scruff (something he always wished he could do with the human twins) and pulled them apart. "Hey. Stop it or I'll leave you both here."

They both went limp, but the green dragon made a sound that DongHyun knew was a snicker - because Minwoo would have snickered in this situation. "I'll leave you behind, Minwoo," DongHyun said, looking at the green dragon. It - he - went quiet and managed to convey surprise and embarrassment at the same time.

DongHyun glanced around and spotted a large paper bag, left over from the take out dinner they'd had delivered earlier. "All right," he said, setting the twins down. "I need you all in here." He set the bag on the floor. "It'll be more comfortable than a backpack, and we'll get our stuff tomorrow." He really hoped they'd come back tomorrow as normal people.

Or… well, he'd take them as human people. No one could say they were normal.

It took some time to convince them, but eventually (and with HyunSung's urging) they piled in, curling in and around each other.While they settled down he pulled on his coat, hat, and scarf, and then checked in the bag. The dragons seemed contented - at least none of them hissed at him - so he picked up the bag and walked out.

The receptionist had long since left, so he let himself out and managed to catch a cab. He climbed into the back and relaxed, the bag on his lap. The dragons didn't move, and when he peeked in, ignoring the cab driver's confused look, they seemed to have fallen asleep.

By the time he got home, he wished he could have fallen asleep as well. He set the bag on the table before taking off his coat and hanging it up. When he came back to the front room, though, they'd left the bag and had reverted to their original size.

If he'd thought it weird to have the dragons in the practice room, it was weirder here. The five of them moved around, investigating the dorm in their new form. "Hey," DongHyun said after a while, "I'm tired. You guys need to get to bed."

They all stopped and stared at him - not too unlike the way they had every other night - and he braced his hands on his hips. "Yes. Now. You had a nap, but I'm tired, and I want you in bed."

Something nudged him in the back, and he glanced behind him to see the black dragon pushing him toward the bedroom. He smiled and went willingly, turning off the lights as he went, helping HyunSung herd the other dragons into the bedroom.

It took some time to get them all situated, curled up in their own bunks - it took some time to get those in the upper bunks to get up there and settle down. DongHyun changed and turned off the light, and got into bed.

He'd just started to fall asleep when the bunk over his creaked, and he held his breath, hoping the thing would hold. Dragon YoungMin would likely weigh more - and therefore hurt more if it collapsed again - than the human version. But the creaking stopped fairly soon with the click of claws on the ladder, and then he felt an inquisitive snuffle in his face. "YoungMin?" 

An answering snort, and belatedly, DongHyun saw the light of the full moon reflecting off deep blue scales.

"Don't tell me you're having nightmares."

YoungMin snorted again and crawled over him (a very different sensation than the last time he had, in Chihuahua size - or even before that, as human), curling up at his back. DongHyun sighed but didn't try to fight it, closing his eyes. He slept almost immediately.

 

DongHyun woke to voices and something warm at his back more human shaped than dragon shaped. He couldn't tell what KwangMin and Minwoo argued about, only that they spoke in definitely human words. JungMin's voice carried over the sound of his shower, same as every morning, and HyunSung whistled harmony from the kitchen, dishes clanking as he fixed breakfast. A typical morning.

Well, but for YoungMin's soft breathing at his back instead of in the bunk over him, YoungMin's forehead pressed at DongHyun's nape. DongHyun sighed and pushed the blankets off to get up, turning to shake YoungMin's shoulder. "Come on, time to get up," he said quietly.

KwangMin's head peeked over the edge of his own bunk. "Lost cause," he said with a grin, swinging down. DongHyun got out of the way just in time. KwangMin tackled his brother, something he didn't usually get to do because they both slept on the top bunk. YoungMin squeaked and immediately fought back. By the time they fell out of the bed, still wrestling, DongHyun's bed was a complete mess, and he somehow didn't care. Idly, he wished they were dragons again - that had been so easy - but instead, he grabbed them by the ear, and they stopped. "Come on," he said, noting the water was off. "We need to talk. Minwoo, no getting out of this for you, either. Move it." He gave KwangMin's ear an extra tug when he swiped at his brother then let them go, herding them out into the front room.

JungMin and HyunSung met them there, both looking well rested and cheerful (normal, and sometimes DongHyun wanted to hit both of them for it), and they all sprawled around the room, watching him. He took a moment to gather himself. "So. What happened last night?"

They exchanged glances, and then shrugged. "We don't know," HyunSung said after a moment. "It just sort of… happened. Fast. One minute we were taking a break and waiting for you, and the next, we weren't… exactly ourselves."

Not exactly themselves. Right. DongHyun rubbed his face. "Well, you were very pretty," he said randomly, because of all the questions he wanted to ask, he figured they didn't have an answer for. "Thank you for not making a complete mess of everything."

Minwoo grinned cheerfully (and somewhat menacingly) at him. "Any time. What did they want you for?"

DongHyun looked at him, trying to figure out what he was talking about. "Oh. Um. Choreographer is not happy with progress, so extra working with him today. Which means we have to clean up that room. Preferably by last night, but they'll take it this morning. So let's get moving and do that before they confiscate all our stuff and we have to do something utterly humiliating to get it back."

That got them all moving, and DongHyun smiled wryly as he went to take his own shower. He really hoped the whole… dragon thing didn't happen again.


End file.
